Bonita
by Sakura Potter
Summary: SPOILERS DE HBP ¿Que paso despues de la boda? Lo continue...espero no hecharlo a perder...HHR. Dejen reviews aunque sean tomatazos
1. Chapter 1

La fiesta que los Weasley's habían preparado para celebrar la boda de Bill y Fleur había concluido hace apenas una hora, y como buen inquilino, Harry junto con Hermione, Ron y Ginny ayudaba a recoger las sillas que habían desplegado por todo el jardín de La Madriguera. Pero Molly Weasley no había previsto un fenómeno meteorológico: la lluvia

Así que con bastante prisa para recoger todo y que nada se mojara, Harry dejo de babosear para poder apurarse a meter todo a la casa, desaparto su mirada jade del cielo dejando por un rato la preocupación que sentía con respecto a lo de Voldemort y solo preocuparse por lo que un muchacho de su edad se preocuparía…las chicas. Se remango los pantalones (hacía un buen rato que había subido a deshacerse del traje para ponerse algo mas cómodo) y se preparo para llenarse de lodo, con un silla sobre su espalda observo a su alrededor.

Ginny Weasley, que también había ido a cambiarse para estar mas cómoda, se había olvidado de desmaquillarse y con una lluvia tremenda sobre ella había sido increíble que no pasara lo que en este momento pasaba. El polvo y rubor que se había puesto se desvanecían lentamente con el agua, el rimel y delineador de ojos también se corrieron dejándole una horrible huella sobre sus ojos, esos labios que Harry había estado últimamente besando estaban batidos por una gran mancha roja que Harry supuso era el hermoso tono carmesí que pensó que era natural en la pelirroja. La menor de los Weasley's le dirigió una sonrisa e hizo que su rostro se convirtiera en lo mas parecido a un payaso que había visto en una película de terror

Y así como había venido la lluvia había venido tan de repente, vinieron las conclusiones, se había enamorado de una mascara de maquillaje que pudo haber desvanecido tan solo con un pañuelo húmedo, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, esa mascara no lo había ayudado en su lucha contra Voldemort, no lo había reconfortado con palabras de aliento, no había estado ahí en los tiempos difíciles, solo se limitaba a pasearse en frente de el exhibiéndose como perro en una exposición.

Instintivamente miro hacia una castaña que luchaba por plegar una mesa sobre el suelo y la observo, al mismo tiempo la muchacha también levanto la mirada y la observo, su maquillaje aunque también había sido corrido por la lluvia, no le molestaba y ni le sorprendía, no la encontraba fea, es mas la encontraba…bonita. Le sonrió y el le regreso el gesto con un poco de sorpresa al haberle regresado una sonrisa con tan solo voltearlo a ver.

Entro lentamente hacia la cocina de La Madriguera y desplegó la silla para sentarse, empezó a relacionar, en el baile del torneo de los tres magos había calificado a la acompañante de Krum como bonita para mas tarde describir que era Hermione, y hace unas horas la había visto con un bonito vestido color rosa, unos rizo caían en su espalda, y después la había visto con un jean viejo y una blusa azul, y aunque estaba toda llena de lodo la encontraba…bonita. Ese momento fue que se sorprendió, sea como sea encontraba a Hermione bonita, una calificativo que nunca le había designado ni a Cho ni a Ginny, y recordó algo que el mismo le había dicho a Hermione en el quinto curso _"Pero si yo no te encuentro fea"_

Sorprendido fue donde recordó que Hermione siempre lo había acompañado en todo, era siempre la que estaba ahí, si era por una tarea de Pociones o por que le había dolido la cicatriz, estaba presente en todos los partidos de quidditch que el tenia, había sido la única (además de Sirius claro esta) que le había creído que el no había echado su nombre al cáliz. Y si lo analizaba ella se encontraba (directa o indirectamente) ligada en cada uno de sus recuerdos como mago. Mientras mas lo pensaba mas se le hacia obvio algo, que Ginny por mas que se esforzara iba a poder ocupar el lugar de Hermione.

Con un nuevo descubrimiento en la mente salio de la cocina, Ginny se acercó a el para darle un beso en la mejilla pero el solo se limito a tenderle un pañuelo y con un "_Desmaquíllate_" se alejo lentamente de ella para dirigirse a su amiga y después de ayudarle a plegar la mesa con la que minutos antes había estado peleando, le tomo la mano, se la beso y se acerco a una Hermione impresionada para solamente susurrarle:

"¿Te ayudo en algo mas bonita?"


	2. Carta a quien le interese leerla

Primero que nada, quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi fic, fue algo que me animo mucho, pues aparte de que en esos momentos estaba muy desanimada por mi vida amorosa, pensé que nadie entraría a leer ese fic tan chiquito; pero al abrir mi correo y notar los tantos reviews de gente que expresaba su gusto por mi fic fue algo que me enorgulleció.

Después de leer todos los reviews que tan amablemente me dejaron, leí unos donde leyendo entre líneas expresaban su desacuerdo, y hasta llegaron a ser ofensivos para mí, pues a pesar de que la pareja no sea su de su agrado, o ponga en un papel muy malo a un personaje, no quiere decir QUE ME TENGAN QUE INSULTAR.

Cada quien es libre de decir lo que quiera con los personajes, aunque sea verdad eso de que les pertenece a Rowling, nosotros los fans tenemos la libertad de "tomarlos prestados" y hacer con ellos lo que queramos, pues para eso se hace un fic. No quiero decir que porque todos mis fics sean H/Hr Rowling lea mis fics y decida que le gusta la pareja. Cualquier cosa que los fans hagamos no va a cambiar lo que Rowling ya tiene planeado desde hace mucho con su maravillosa historia.

Para aquellas personas que no solo se mostraron en desacuerdo con mi visión de la historia sino que también insultaron a mis lectores, solo quiero recordarles que los fans de esta pareja (o por lo menos las personas que conozco que les gusta esta pareja y me incluyo) JAMAS EN LA VIDA NOS HEMOS METIDO A INSULTARLOS A USTEDES, A SUS PUNTOS DE VISTA, A SUS GUSTOS, Y A LOS LECTORES DE SUS FICS.

Al principio si me enoje al recibir ese tipo de reviews, pero al darme cuenta cuanta gente me apoyaba entonces no le di importancia.

Solo quiero decirles que cualquier crítica será bienvenida MIENTRAS EXISTA UN RESPETO y a quien le guste lo que he dicho que bueno y a quien no, también.

También he estado pensando en seguir este fic, pero como que siento que lo echaría a perder si lo hago, me gustaría mucho su opinión; la continuación en la que he pensado es después de que Harry vence a Lord Voldemort y sobrevive, pero algo sucedido en la batalla lo llena de dudas y empieza a confundirse sobre lo que siente por su ex y por su mejor amiga. También me gustaría saber si debo dejar ese grado de crítica al personaje de Ginny o ser un poco más _flexible._

Gracia de antemano por sus comentarios.

Sakura Potter


	3. El final y el inicio

_Comentarios de la autora_

_Aquí les traigo el final, espero que les guste y no los decepcione por haberlo seguido. _

_Les recomiendo que lean este capitulo con la de "My inmortal" de Evanescence pone un entorno adecuado al capítulo_

_Se que esto no les interesa pero quisiera dedicar a este fic a un chico en especial, aquel que no sabe que existo mas que en una de sus clases, que me da esperanzas para después quitármelas, a aquel que me vuelve loca aunque me vea por sólo un instante, por cambiarme y hacerme mas segura de lo que era. Sobre todo si todos estos cambios los ha hecho solo con una mirada y una sonrisa; porque espero que algún día me vea no como cualquier chica sino como su chica, se que mi corazón lo cree en lo más profundo de mi ser, que algún dia el sabrá cuanto lo quiero y no rechazará mi cariño como lo han hecho antes. Pero sobre todo dedico esto a aquel chico que me enseño que amor es hacer sacrificios de lo más duros posibles y aunque parezca que no hay luz al final del túnel, siempre la hay aunque sea pequeña pero la hay. Esto va para ti M…_

/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&

Aquello no era nada comparable con el clima de Londres. Podía sentir la arena calida en sus pies descalzos, ese sabor a agua salada alojado en su boca y ver la maravillosa gama de naranjas que parecían haber sido puestos por un pintor sobre el cielo; ninguno de los lugares que había estado antes podía ser comparado con la belleza de aquella playa.

Se acerco lentamente al mar y dejo que su pies fueran mojados por las pequeñas olas que rompían con la arena, con sus manos hizo un cuenco para poder aprisionar un poco de agua sin embargo su intento fue fallido pues el agua escapo por sus dedos. Así era todo en su vida, se le escapaba de las manos. Las personas más queridas para él estaban muertas, y no podía hacer nada para hacerlas regresar.

Era como si el agua lo ayudará a pensar, a recordar, a sentir, a descubrir, a comparar. Hace algunos años después de la lluvia en una boda había descubierto que quien poseía belleza interior también la poseía exteriormente y eso había desencadenado una serie de eventos bastante trascendentes que marcaron su vida. Una sacudida en su estomago lo hizo recordar que se estaba adentrando en un tema peligroso, pero no le importaba era como si mientras él la recordaba, ella volviera a estar viva y se encontrara situada a su lado observado tan magnífico paisaje.

Cerró los ojos y la escucho a ella susurrarle su nombre en su oído. Suspiró y una pequeña sonrisa se hizo inminente en sus labios. Le gustaba pensar que cuando la tenía en mente, un fantasma de ella lo visitaba y lo hacia sentir como si no hubiera pasado nada, que estuviera ahí acompañándolo y animándolo; diciéndole que todo estaría bien y que por mas de que el se culpara de todo no tenia las razones suficientes como para declararse acreedor a aquel sentimiento.

Podían llamarlo cobarde, porque eso era lo que era; había huido para que no lo culparan aunque nadie lo hiciera. Había escapado de Inglaterra apenas había acabado la "ultima batalla" (como la había denominado los medios mágicos) empezando un viaje por todo el mundo financiándolo con la herencia de sus padres y su padrino. No le importaba gastarse su último centavo, seguiría su viaje aunque fuera como vagabundo. Le agradaba la idea de que así podía alejarse de un mundo que lo había acogido durante siete años.

Rió con amargura al notar que todo en su vida giraba alrededor de ella. Talvez por eso estaba así, muerto en vida; así había estado los últimos tres años que había pasado viajando. Miles de lagrimas había derramado negándose a aceptar que ella estaba muerta, pero tenía que afrontar la realidad, ella estaba muerta por su culpa y no había nada que el pudiera hacer.

"_Tú no tienes la culpa, yo lo quise así_"La voz de ella retumbo en su cabeza; esa de seguro hubiera sido su contestación. La conocía lo suficientemente bien como para imaginar eso, al igual que sabía que le fascinaban las tostadas francesas, las tardes lluviosas y jalarse el lóbulo de la oreja cuando se desesperaba.

Los Weasley lo habían estado buscando, se sentían avergonzados con él pero entendía que no era culpa de ellos. Ginny siempre fue blanco fácil para las filas de Lord Voldemort desde que habían mantenido una relación y a pesar de que había terminado con ella para protegerla, estuvo equivocado. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y recordó _aquel _día en particular

_Flash Back_

_Harry se agacho y levanto una de las maderas que conformaba el piso de la cocina de la casa de sus padres. Justo cuando lo hizo se levantaron otras más dando paso a unas escaleras que daban hacía las profundidades de la casa. No se sorprendió; cuando había llegado hace mas de 4 semanas atrás a esa casa, lo primero que hizo fue inspeccionarla hasta el cansancio para asegurarse de que ni él, ni Hermione o Ron corrían peligro. Bajó cuidadosamente las escaleras siguiendo las pequeñas antorchas que ya estaban encendidas, indicando que alguien ya había estado ahí._

_Se imaginaba quien era; Hermione en su intento de ser más útil para él había empezando una serie de experimentos para encontrar nuevos hechizos, maldiciones o conjuros pues como ella anteriormente había dicho "Mago prevenido vale por cien aurores". Llego a la biblioteca circular subterránea que era donde desembocaban esas escaleras y encontró a una Hermione de espaldas a él viendo unos misteriosos símbolos garabateados en el aíre por una especie de humo._

_-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Harry mientras observaba sobre el hombro derecho de Hermione, espantándola a su vez y girando ferozmente mientras los símbolos desaparecían en el aire._

_-¡Harry! ¡Que bueno que bajas! espero que me puedas ayudar con algo- dijo Hermione mientras pasaba velozmente las páginas de un libro bastante viejo que parecía que si Hermione siguiera pasando las páginas así se esfumaría enfrente de sus ojos - ¿Te importaría si te aplico un hechizo?_

_Pero antes de que Harry pudiera responder Hermione había lanzado un hechizo no-verbal; sintió como si le agitaran frenéticamente el cerebro y la información dentro de el fuera vertida en un vaso. Se tomo con las dos manos su cabeza y observo como nuevamente unos símbolos iban apareciendo enfrente de él, Unos escritos en tinta roja y otros en tinta verde. Hermione tomó pluma y pergamino y empezó a escribir frenéticamente_

_- Harry ¿Has utilizado dos accios un wingardum leviosa y te han echado un conjuro de piernas gelatinosas?- preguntó Hermione terminando de garabatear en el pedazo de pergamino._

_-¡Sí! - respondió Harry bastante sorprendido - ¡Increíble Hermione! ¿Cómo lo has hecho?- preguntó tratando de ver lo que había escrito, sin embargo Hermione lo tapo y sonrió malévolamente._

_- Es un hechizo que re-descubrí se podría decir, te dice que hechizos han sido puestos o utilizados en una persona las últimas veinticuatro horas, los diferencias porque los que ha hecho la persona están en color verde y los que le han lanzado están en tinta roja- terminó señalando cada uno de los hechizos - Lo descubrí hace dos semanas, sin embargo como puedes ver los hechizos están en el antiguo dialecto celta y me acorde que cuando venimos a revisar esta biblioteca había un diccionario así que solamente lo comparé. Será muy útil el hechizo para los de la orden porque así podrían saber si alguien esta bajo la maldición imperio, lo malo es solo se pueden saber las ultimas veinticuatro horas._

_Harry esbozo una sonrisa mirando como Hermione terminaba de hacer algunas anotaciones para después jalarse el lóbulo de su oreja derecha en señal de desesperación. Desvió la mirada de su amiga y paseo por aquella biblioteca; a pesar de que los tres amigos la utilizaran últimamente la gruesa capa de polvo no podía quitarse de algunos de los tomos._

_Se sentó en uno de los sillones y observo como su amiga se sentaba a lado suyo y apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro. El olor a canela llego a la nariz de Harry haciendo que este girará la cabeza hacía Hermione_

_-Canela- simplemente susurró Harry mientras una débil sonrisa hacía que un brillo especial apareciera en sus ojos, mismo que se había ausentado hace mucho tiempo._

_Hermione sonrió avergonzada, mientras se apoyaba en el posabrazos del sillón, hace unos quince minutos atrás había aparecido unas tostadas francesas ya que le había dado un poco de hambre, no quiso subir y prepararse unas porque estaba a punto de terminar la traducción de esos símbolos celtas. _

_Harry recordó que no habían hablado nada de lo sucedido en la boda de Bill, como había cortado tangentemente a Ginny en su intento de darle un beso y su raro comportamiento hacía Hermione. Pero el problema no era ese; sino que el mismo no sabia que sentía, no era un cariño como el que los últimos meses había tenido con Ginny; es más había deducido que solo sentía los celos típicos de un hermano mayor; y nada que decir de lo que había sentido con Cho, había llegado a la conclusión de que tenía la necesidad de consolarla por la muerte de Cedric._

_-Así se iba a llamar- dijo Hermione apartándolo súbitamente de sus pensamientos_

_-¿Quién?- preguntó Harry_

_-Crookshanks, se iba a llamar Canela, sin embargo la encargada de la tienda me dijo que le buscara un nombre que significara algo, además de algo original claro esta- dijo sonriendo con nostalgia mientras pensaba lo acontecido cuatro años atrás, cuando no le preocupaba nada- se que lo que te voy a preguntar no tiene nada que ver con lo que estamos hablando pero ¿Por que me llamaste bonita? y ¿Por que trataste tan mal a Ginny? Espero que te hayas disculpado con ella antes de...-dijo Hermione pero fue interrumpida por Harry_

_- ¿Antes de que la secuestraran los mortífagos? si lo hice, ella lo entendió aunque por supuesto ya no me trata igual- recordó Harry mientras recordaba como había aceptado su disculpa la menor de los Weasleys sin embargo desde ese día hasta su partida su trato hacía él fue lo bastante frío como para congelar el infierno - Por cierto hablando de eso ¿a habido alguna nueva noticia?- preguntó Harry_

_-No, sólo han localizado el penúltimo lugar a donde habían estado y de eso ya es mas de dos semanas- suspiró Hermione- Los Weasley están desechos, y ni que decir de la Sra. Weasley; lo último que supe es que el último reportero del profeta que le pidió una entrevista, fue encontrado en el sur de Brasil sin una pizca de saber nada de magia- una pequeña sonrisa emergió del rostro de Hermione al imaginarse la capacidad de una Sra. Weasley enfadada_

_-Ron fue a visitarlos, dice que quiere convivir un rato con su familia, no lo detengo, si yo estuviera en su lugar haría lo mismo. Tú también deberías hacerlo Hermione, desde la boda de Bill no has visto a tu familia- finalizó Harry, no lograba entender como su amiga seguía apoyándolo cuando finalmente podía abandonar todo aquello y volver al mundo muggle_

_-Harry; por más que intentes que nos alejemos de ti nosotros siempre estaremos contigo, talvez no sea yo o Ron quien matemos a Lord Voldemort, pero ten por seguro que le patearemos el trasero a cualquier mortífago que se interponga- dijo Hermione mientras esbozaba todavía mas su sonrisa_

_Río ante el comentario de su amiga. De un modo u otro tenía toda la razón, aunque logrará alejar a sus amigos ellos siempre estarían ahí, en mente y corazón. Siempre estaría presente en el los malos chistes de Ron y la información fundamental de Hermione; pero sobre todo lo que los dos opinaban cuando estaba a punto de tomar una decisión._

_-No me has contestado mi pregunta- dijo Hermione con un tono totalmente diferente, parecía ansiosa por la respuesta de un pregunta que le había echo a Harry; sin embargo él no sabía a que pregunta se refería ella_

_-¿Cuál pregunta?- preguntó Harry repasando en su memoria la platica que habían tenido y de repente la voz de Hermione retumbo en su cabeza "¿Porque me llamaste bonita?" y se quedó helado_

_-Por tu reacción creo que ya has contestado mi pregunta- dijo Hermione un poco desanimada y le dio la espalda- Ahora si no te molesta, me gustaría estar sola, necesito un poco de paz para terminar unas cosas- finalizó mientras estiraba el brazo para tomar uno de los pesados volúmenes de cuero rojo con algunos grabados en dorado y verde que había en la estantería mas alta_

_-Hermione yo no se que...-dijo Harry pero fue interrumpido por la voz entrecortada de Hermione_

_-Por favor Harry, vete- pidió con un claro sentimiento de tristeza - olvida mi pregunta, fui una tonta, solo quería que me contestaras; era todo_

_-No puedo contestarte- admitió Harry mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la giraba para que quedara de frente a el- porque ni yo mismo se la razón, créeme Hermione que si pudiera te contestaría más no se lo que me pasa_

_Hermione se soltó con un ligero movimiento y giró hacia el escritorio, tomo el pesado volumen y lo abrió para después hacer una anotaciones en un pergamino. Suspiró fuertemente y miró a Harry, le esbozó una sonrisa y dio por zanjado el tema_

_- ¿Has tenido algún sueño o te ha dolido la cicatriz o algo así?- preguntó y volvió su mirada castaña hacia el libro_

_- No - mintió Harry recordando unos sueños confusos que había tenido días atrás, solo escuchaba gritos, haces de luz y varios cuerpos cayendo al suelo_

_-¿Sabes que puedo saber cuando me mientes verdad?- señalizó Hermione sin apartar su atención del pergamino donde garabateaba rápidamente algunas anotaciones_

_- Solo he visto imágenes difusas, gritos, haces de luz y gente corriendo es todo- admitió Harry mientras se pregunta a si mismo como podía ser Hermione capaz de sacarle la verdad sin verlo con sus miradas tipo Mcgonagall_

_Los siguiente minutos solo se escucho el constante rasgueo de la pluma en el pergamino y el ruido que causaba Harry mientras pasaba las hojas de un enorme libro. Sin embargo la pregunta de Hermione no lo dejaba concentrarse como el quisiera; de un modo u otro tarde o temprano tendría que responderla, lo malo es que no sabía cual sería esa respuesta y no estaba tan seguro de querer saberla. En el curso pasado se había alejado lo suficiente como para imaginarse un poco lo que sería si ella no estuviera con él; pero de solo volver a imaginarlo un cubito de hielo se paseo por su columna. Recordó lo sucedido en el ministerio; por su intolerancia Sirius estaba muerto punto final. Imagino que en esa misma situación estaba Hermione y una sensación de vació se apodero de su estomago._

_-Hermione- susurró Harry y fijo su vista en ella, Hermione simplemente emitió un sonido de afirmación dando a entender que lo estaba escuchando- quiero que me veas a los ojos- pidió con uno tono suplicante haciendo que Hermione clavara su mirar castaño en la mirada jade de Harry y una sombra de preocupación ocupara el brillo curioso que la caracterizaba- Quiero que me prometas que pase lo que pase, por más desesperada y crítica que este la situación, no te sacrificarás ni trataras de ayudarme, por favor prométemelo, no soportaría que alguien tan importante en mi vida muera por un maldito descuido- dijo sin reparar en la interesante selección de palabras que había hecho y que Hermione había notado haciéndola suspirar_

_-Pero Harry...-dijo Hermione intentando persuadir a Harry para que echará para atrás la promesa que había quedado en el aire_

_-¡Ya llegue! ¡Mi mama les manda comida! ¡Dice que estamos desnutridos!- el gritó de Ron se oyó ahogado debido a la profundidad del la biblioteca- ¡Si no vienen a la cuenta de cinco me comeré todo y saben que lo puedo hacer!- dijo Ron asomándose y viendo directamente a los dos_

_-¡Ya vamos!- dijo Hermione y le sonrió a Ron el cual desapareció mientras se escuchaba como abría varios refractarios, Hermione inició la subida de las escaleras sin embargo Harry la tomo de la muñeca y la hizo girarse hacía el_

_-Promételo Hermione- pidió Harry mientras la miraba de forma preocupada_

_-Esta bien- finalizó la charla mientras apartaba su vista de la de Harry y asentía con la cabeza - No lo haré_

_Harry esbozo una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción y tomó a Hermione de los hombros mientras imitaba el tono de voz de la Sra. Weasley cuando les decía que los veía mal nutridos tratando de hacer que esbozara un sonrisa y lo logró. Pero el semblante de preocupación sobrevoló desde entonces las dos mentes de aquellos dos jóvenes magos_

_Fin del flash back_

Sus ojos eran evidencia del vacío que había en su corazón; las palabras de Hermione retumbaron en su mente cada vez más lentamente que la vez anterior. Débilmente susurró aquella promesa incumplida por parte de su amiga y un enojo se apodero de su ser por haber permitido que un descuido hiciera que pasara exactamente lo mismo que había pasado con Sirius.

Como un reflejo automático del recuerdo que estaba en su mente, el olor a canela llego a su nariz haciéndole esbozar una débil sonrisa y provocando que un poco de brillo de esperanza iluminara su mirada jade. Se pasó una mano por el pelo volviendo a pensar en una Hermione consternada a su lado.

Ella no querría que estuviera así, le hubiera pedido que siguiera con su vida, que buscará nuevos problemas o que los problemas lo buscarán a el, que mostrara al mundo aquel Harry que ella había conocido y no el que los medios mágicos había descrito al mundo, que viera al futuro con la frente en alto y siempre con una mirada de desafío, que tuviera aquel brillo de curiosidad, ingenuidad y sorpresa cuando algo llamara su atención en su camino, que no se dejara vencer tan fácilmente, que luchara por los sueños que aun tenía; pero sobre todo que con su muerte no se llevara la vida de Harry.

Los recuerdos volvieron a llegar a su mente más rápido que la vez pasada; cada persona, cada hechizo, cada grito, cada muerte volvía a pasar frente a sus ojos recordándole que también eran parte de su colección de memorias por más que quisiera deshacerse. Lagrimas anunciaban su pronto nacimiento en sus ojos sin embargo Harry no impidió que atravesaran su pálida piel para morir en su mentón. Dejó que aquel recuerdo fuera procesado en su mente mientras un estremecimiento se hacia presente en su cuerpo y una vez más cerró los ojos dejando que aquel recuerdo se hiciese lo más vivido posible.

_Flash back_

_-¡Cuidado Tonks!- grito desgarradoramente Lupin mientras el techo de la mansión Malfoy colapsaba de forma estrepitosa dejando a la vista más mortífagos _

_Los mortífagos iban saliendo de cada rincón de la mansión. Harry se apresuro a acercarse lo mas que podía a Lord Voldemort; sin embargo cada vez más mortífagos se acercaban a el bloqueándole el paso. Se empezaba a desesperar cuando una luz violeta pasó desde atrás de él y dio de lleno a los cinco mortífagos que se empeñaban en no dejarlo pasar. Giró para encontrarse con Hermione tratándole de dar ánimos mientras se quitaba de encima a otro par de mortífagos._

_Corrió lo más que pudo hasta la habitación de arriba, lanzando hechizos a su espalda a diestra y siniestra rezando por que solo dieran a los mortífagos y no a los miembros de la orden y a los aurores. Empuñó fuertemente su varita cuando se acercaba a la puerta de la habitación principal. De un movimiento con la varita azotó la puerta para encontrarse una alcoba destrozada, quemada y manchada; sin embargo Lord Voldemort no estaba ahí_

_Pánico fue el sentimiento que se albergo de él en ese momento; si no estaba ahí entonces ¿Dónde? La rápida ilusión de que pudiese estar abajo matando a quien se le cruzara enfrente hizo que el alma se le cayera a los pies. Volvió de nuevo corriendo por el largo corredor para chocar con alguien, empuño su varita listo para lanzar un hechizo sin embargo se dio cuenta que con quien había chocado había sido Hermione que lo venía siguiendo._

_Le dirigió una sonrisa desanimada mientras la tomaba de la mano y la apretaba fuertemente, como lo había hecho los últimos meses. Echo a correr con ella escaleras abajo mientras Hermione le daba detalladamente el estado de la situación: la mayoría de los mortífagos habían sido atrapados y mandados directamente a Azkaban. Ginny seguía desaparecida al igual que Malfoy y Bellatrix. Estaba preocupado por Ginny, la última vez que la habían visto había sido hace aproximadamente cuatro horas atrás atacando a algunos miembros de la orden. Si no fuera porque Hermione había utilizado el hechizo descubierto el verano pasado para saber que Ginny estaba bajo la maldición imperio todos hubieran pensado lo peor de la pelirroja._

_Se detuvieron en el descanso de las escaleras para tomar un poco de aire; la promesa que había hecho con Hermione llego a su mente, sin embargo no creyó que fuera el momento adecuado como para recordarla. Soltó un fuerte suspiro y jalo a Hermione del codo mientras volvían a bajar por aquellas estrechas escaleras. Se arremango la túnica y guardo su varita en el bolsillo interior su capa. Apretó fuertemente el horrocruxe falso que estaba en el bolsillo y se detuvo al escuchar una pequeña explosión._

_Soltó lentamente a Hermione dejando que ella siguiera bajando las escaleras y se acercó a una de las habitaciones de ese oscuro pasillo. Tomo el pomo de la puerta y lo giro, descubriendo a Lord Voldemort sentado en un sillón con una sonrisa esperándolo. El corazón se le congeló, agradeció mentalmente haber dejado ir a Hermione y avanzo con paso lento pero seguro hacía aquel ser despreciable de ojos rojos y lentamente, sin que Lord Voldemort se diera cuenta, deslizo su mano hacia el bolsillo donde estaba su varita. Voldemort esbozo una sonrisa malévola mientras se ponía de pie._

_Un hechizo dio de lleno en el respaldo del sillón en el que Voldemort y otro más en la puerta donde segundos antes Harry se encontraba. La pelea se intensifico lo suficiente como para que los dos estuvieran mal heridos. _

_-¿Ya cansado Potter?- pregunto con cizaña Voldemort mientras hacia una floritura con su varita y una cortada de gran profundidad apareciera debajo del ojo izquierdo de Harry _

_-No lo suficiente- contesto Harry tirándose al suelo para evitar un crucio lazando por Voldemort_

_Desde el suelo, Harry levanto la vista para ver a Voldemort decir un hechizo en algún dialecto que el no conocía y estaba seguro no había escuchado antes. Justo cuando Voldemort termino sintió como su mano derecha era envuelta con un hilo invisible apretándolo cada vez más y sintiendo como le cortaba la carne. Harry soltó súbitamente la varita y se tomo la mano derecha con la izquierda tratando de cortar la circulación para que no desangrara más sin embargo el intento fue en vano pues en pocos segundo debajo de su mano derecha había un enorme charco color rojo granate. Se mordió el labio inferior tratando de no sentir el dolor que tenía sin embargo la constante alerta de que estaba en la misma habitación que Voldemort ayudó a que se pusiera de nuevo en pie._

_Clavo su mirada jade en la rubí que había frente a él. Tomo su varita con la izquierda y con gran furia lanzo un crucio, aunque de antemano sabia que no le causaría más que una cortada pues no lo estaba deseando realmente, sin embargo se sorprendió cuando el hechizo dio en el pecho de Voldemort e hizo que escupiera un poco de sangre rojo brillante_

_Las maldiciones iban y venían derrumbando parte de la habitación, todo estaba destruido o quemado y Harry agradeció el intenso entrenamiento al que se había sometido. Miró su mano ennegrecida que instantes antes había dejado de ser apretada por aquel hilo, recorrió con su mirada los daños causado y noto pequeñas cortadura y zonas de color negro en la palma, los dedos tenían unas horribles cortadas que parecían bastante profundas y algunas otras se habían convertido en llagas las cuales expulsaban un viscoso liquido color amarillo. Un odio recorro sus venas e inconscientemente empuño las dos manos, haciéndose mas daño todavía._

_Un grito retumbo toda la habitación haciendo a Lord Voldemort esbozar una sonrisa mientras veía como la puerta era abierta de par en par y Hermione aparecía empuñando su varita a la altura de su pecho. Voldemort rápidamente lanzó un expelliarmus y Hermione cayó encima de Harry derribándolo al piso. Temiendo lo peor Harry miro directamente a Voldemort y notó como pronunciaba las mismas palabras que había dicho cuando le había lanzado el hechizo a su mano y aprisionándola con sus brazos trató de evitar que el hechizo diera de lleno hacía ella._

_Notó como Hermione se convulsionaba sobre él y un hilito de sangre empezaba a provenir de la comisura de sus labios. La respiración de su amiga principió a ser más pausada dando pequeñas exhalaciones entrecortadas, sin embargo por más que Hermione respirara parecía estarse asfixiando en su propio aire. El corazón de Harry se encogió y un semblante de culpabilidad se adueñó del brillo de sus ojos, miró a Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos amenazando con derramarse. Se detuvo un momento a apreciarla y notó como a pesar de que en aquel momento Hermione estaba siendo torturada, le dio ánimos con un apretón de manos y una débil sonrisa. Harry sintió el calor de la mano de Hermione sobre la suya y la apretó como nunca antes llenándose de un sentimiento que no podría describir. Sintió como su corazón se llenaba de vitalidad y fuerza, como el sentimiento de culpa alojado en sus orbes esmeralda desparecía por aquel brillo de alegría y seguridad característico en el._

_Se levanto apartando a Hermione y caminó con paso decidido hacia donde estaba Voldemort. La fuerza que lo había revitalizado corría a través de sus venas dándole ese sentimiento de decisión que se había ausentado durante mucho tiempo y estaba dispuesto a dejar que fluyera. Empuño su varita con una seguridad que hace mucho que no sentía y por primera vez clavo sus orbes esmeraldas en los rubíes de Lord Voldemort. Sin embargo Lord voldemort parecía apacible con una sonrisa surcando su horrible rostro, esperando a que él iniciara lo que prometía ser la batalla más reñida y difícil durante mucho tiempo._

_Protegiéndose simplemente con lo que se hallaba a su alcance, Harry evito algunas de las horribles maldiciones que Lord Voldemort no dejaba de mandarle. Sintió como su amoratada mano dejaba de ser color negro a un horrible gris dándole un aspecto de piel muerta que no era para nada agradable a la vista. Miró en dirección hacia donde miraba Lord Voldemort y observó como las venas del cuello de Hermione se notaban cada vez más. Una ira indescriptible se apodero de su ser y salió de detrás del sillón dándole cara a Voldemort. La sonrisa de satisfacción de este se hizo más evidente al darse cuenta que aquel chico, aquel pequeño bebe que lo había derrotado hace 16 años estaba frente a él, desprendiendo un aura de coraje y furia._

_Harry volvió a sentir como esa fuerza le invadía todo el cuerpo e imágenes de sus seres más queridos (muertos o vivos) pasaban frente a sus ojos. Y entonces entendió, talvez esto no lo estaba haciendo por él, para terminar aquella profecía que la profesora Trewlaney había dicho hace algún tiempo ya, sino que luchaba para ver a aquellas personas vivieran sin la constante alerta de ser atacados de un momento a otro. Una débil sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando sus recuerdos se detuvieron en la imagen de una castaña mirándolo con curiosidad mientras se mordía el labio inferior._

_Todo lo estaba haciendo por ella, por aquella fuerza que lo había revitalizado, por estar con él en los momentos más difíciles, porque nunca lo había abandonado a pesar de las circunstancias. Y eso era algo más que amistad, algo mas que un simple cariño de hermanos; era un sentimiento que nunca había tenido, la necesidad de protegerla, de brindarle una sonrisa cuando lo necesitara, de apretar su mano para hacerle saber que estaba ahí y sobre todo de brindarle un cariño especial que se pudiera interpretar con un simple abrazo o palabras de aliento._

_Y fue ahí, cuando alzó su varita mientras unas débiles palabras salían de sus labios "Avada Kedavra" haciendo desfallecer al instante a un Voldemort lo bastante sorprendido como para dejar huella en su rostro para siempre. Lo había logrado, había podido convertir todo aquel rencor, odio y venganza en un sentimiento más poderoso aún. Había tenido la capacidad de poder vencer a uno de los magos más crueles que habían existido en todo la historia._

_Lentamente se acerco a Hermione y tomo su mano, acariciando el dorso con su pulgar. Le dedico una sonrisa especial, una con un brillo que nunca había tenido antes. Acarició su pelo y apoyo la cabeza de Hermione en su regazo._

_-Harry- dijo con mucho trabajo Hermione mientras que con su otra mano tomaba la mano libre de él_

_-¿Dime Hermione?- preguntó mientras sentía como su corazón se desmoronaba al ver que Hermione no paraba de convulsionarse_

_-Dime que soy hermosa- dijo Hermione mientras el hilito de sangre que caía de la comisura de sus labios se hacia más grande_

_-No Hermione, tu no eres hermosa- dijo Harry mientras que con delicadeza depositaba un beso en la frente de Hermione- Eres más que eso, eres bonita._

_Hermione sonrió y lentamente sus parpados empezaron a caer cerrando sus orbes castaños por completo y para siempre, sin embargo su sonrisa no desapareció jamás._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Una húmeda mañana de Junio Hermione había sido enterrada en un cementerio exclusivo para magos al sur de Londres. Escrito sobre el blanco mármol se podía leer claramente el epitafio "Hermione Granger (1980-1997) Voldemort nos quitó su alma pero nos dejó su amor y recuerdos.". A pesar de que todos los asistentes al funeral buscaron a Harry Potter "el salvador" entre las masas su búsqueda fue infructuosa puesto que el joven mago no se hallaba ahí, pero eso no quería decir que no estuviera presenciando el funeral. A unos cuantos metros se hallaba Harry con la vista perdida en el horizonte mientras pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas sin vida.

Y ahora, tres años después había regresado a aquel lugar, apareciendo cerca de la tumba para mirar de cerca el epitafio tan seco que le habían escrito a su amiga. Con mucha cautela saco de su abrigo su varita y escribió con ella encima del mármol. Mientras deslizaba la punta de su varita, la fina caligrafía se iba grabando en la placa blanca. Cuando finalizó leyó por última vez la frase para después depositar una docena de tulipanes blancos y caminar hacia fuera del cementerio.

"**_A million words would not bring you back, I know because I've tried; neither would a million tears, I know because I've cried"_**

"_Un millón de palabras no te traerán de regreso, lo se porque lo he intentado; tampoco un millón de lágrimas, lo se porque las he llorado"_

A mitad de camino se detuvo y volteo así atrás dirigiendo su mirada jada hacia la blanca tumba de Hermione

-Eres mas que eso Hermione, eres bonita- dijo Harry mientras volvía a retomar su camino y dejando que las palabras se las llevara el viento y elevándolas al cielo.

Del otro lado del cementerio entró un pelirrojo y una rubia. El pelirrojo deposito una docena de girasoles sobre una tumba que enunciaba el nombre "Ginebra Weasley", después de sonreírle a su hermana, Ron y Luna caminaron hacia la de Hermione y depositaron suavemente una docena de rosas "labios de mujer" y Luna se sorprendió al ver el nuevo epitafio que lucia la tumba de la castaña. Sonrío y le indicó a Ron su descubrimiento; Ron levanto la vista y ubicó a un joven con cabello color azabache abandonando el cementerio. Luna se agachó lentamente y con su varita grabó las siglas **"H.P"** mientras Ron susurraba:

- Hoy hace tres años Hermione, pensé que Harry no vendría pero hoy, te regaló mas que tulipanes y una frase; te regalo algo que en vida nunca te falto…amor- finalizó ron mientras colocaba los tulipanes alrededor de la cabecera de la tumba.

_**FIN**_


End file.
